1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety device for use in recording apparatuses such as copiers, laser beam printers and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in such a device, for example, an electrophotograph recording device has suffered from a problem since a cleaner blade, for removing toner remaining on a light sensitive drum after transfer, is pressed into contact with a drum face. The relative position of the cleaner blade is fixed on the light sensitive drum in a direction of the axis of the drum so that the same portion of the light sensitive drum is always rubbed and a scratch in the light sensitive drum may be gradually enlarged due to a scratch in the cleaner blade or due to foreign matter lodged between the cleaner blade and the light sensitive drum, thereby accelerating the deterioration of the light sensitive drum.
Likewise, a conventional laser beam printer (LBP) has suffered from a problem that the continuous and repetitive printing of the same format results in memorizing the pattern of the format in a light sensitive layer because a light sensitive drum is fixed in the axial direction thereof and hence the previous format is thinly printed for a while even after the format has been changed.